The Red and Pink Wedding
by VickyT36
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been together for six months, and Alvin finally pops the question.
1. A Morning Together

**Chapter 1: A Morning Together  
**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with this AATC fanfic, enjoy **

In Los Angelos, California in a lovely light red house lives Alvin Seville and his girlfriend Brittany Miller. About three months ago, Alvin asked Brittany to move in with him, and she accepted.

They were happy together, waking up together, eating together, and going to bed together. One Tuesday morning Brittany woke up first seeing her boyfriend still asleep.

She gently kissed him on the nose, and when she did he stirred, and opened his eye. "Morning, sweetie." she said. "Morning, beautiful." said Alvin, they got out of bed, and Brittany went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After she showered, brushed, she let Alvin have the bathroom, while she picked out her clothes. "Hmm, what should I wear to the boutique?" she asked herself. Brittany worked at a dress boutique that sold dresses, shoes, and accessories.

She got dressed in a pink blouse, blue skirt, and white high heels, then she went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. She was making Alvin's favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Mmm, I smell your cooking." said Alvin walking into the kitchen wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. He was all dressed to go to his job as a CEO of a music company.

The two ate, and when they finished they went out to the driveway to get their cars. Alvin's car was a red convertible, and Brittany's was a pink BMW. They kissed each other, said goodbye and went to work.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Buying the Ring

**Chapter 2: Buying the Ring **

Brittany arrived at the boutique, grabbed her pink purse, and got out of her car. "Morning, everyone." said Brittany. "Oh, good morning, Brittany. How are you?" asked her boss, Mrs. Nezbit.

"I'm fine, thanks." said Brittany. Then Brittany two co-workers, Melissa and Vivian came in sight. "Hey, girls." said Brittany. "Hey, Britt." they said.

"All right, girls. There's work to be done. Brittany go hang up there new dresses. Melissa there are shoes that need to be organized, and Vivian go check the purse inventory." said Mrs. Nezbit.

"Yes, Mrs. Nezbit." said the women, getting to work. When Alvin arrived at the music company, he parked his car in his own special parking spot, and went into the building.

"Morning, Mr. Seville." said a worker. "Morning." he said. "Hello, Mr. Seville." said another. "Hey there." he said. He went up to his office, say down at his chair, and started to fill out some paperwork.

A few hours later, the women were having their lunch break at an Italian restaurant down the street from the boutique. "I hope you girls don't mind that my sisters will be joining us." said Brittany.

"Not at all." said Melissa. Soon Jeanette and Eleanor came to the table. "Hey, girls." said Brittany. "Nice to see you, Brittany." said Jeanette. After the women ordered their food, they began talking.

"So, Brittany how's it going with Alvin?" asked Eleanor. "It's going great." she answered. "It must be." said Vivian. "Yeah, these last six months, have been the best of my life." said Brittany, eating her spaghetti.

"So has he asked you yet?" asked Jeanette. "Well, no. But I'm not going to rush him." said Brittany. At the music company, Alvin was having coffee with his fellow bosses.

"How's it going with, Brittany. Asking her to move in a a big step." said Mr. Richards. "Yeah, and I'm ready for the really big step." said Alvin. "You're going to ask her?" asked Mr. Tyler.

"Yep, I've saved enough money to buy the ring." said Alvin. When work was over, Alvin went out to the jewelry store. "May I help you, sir?" asked the clerk. "Yes, I'd like to purchase that engagement ring, please." said Alvin.

The clerk picked up, the engagement ring that had a slight pink tint in the diamond. "That'll be $156.67." she said. He paid $200 for it, and the ring was his and it would soon be Brittany's.

**That's chapter 2, please review**


	3. The Proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal  
**

"Well, today was great girls. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Brittany, leaving the boutique. As she drove her she wondered what she should cook Alvin for dinner. "I know, I'll make him some of the roast beef, he loves that." she said.

When she got home she saw Alvin's car in the driveway. "Strange, he doesn't usually get home until a little later." When she got inside, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The lights were dimmed, candles were lit on the table, and there was food on the table. "Alvin?" she called. He came out from the next room wearing a red dress shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

He stood with his hand on the wall, his legs were crossed, and in his hand was a glass of wine. "Welcome home, babe." he said romantically. "(Giggles), what is all this?" she asked.

"Is there anything wrong with a boyfriend wanting to have a romantic evening with his girl?" he asked, walking towards her. "No, let me just put my stuff down. Now we can eat." said Brittany, setting her purse on the couch.

The two then walked over to the table, and sat down. "So what do we have?" "We have steak, lobster tail, asparagus, and pasta." "How nice." As the two ate they talked about their day.

When they finished, Alvin told Brittany to go sit on the couch while he got the dessert out. When she was over on the couch, he placed the little black ring in his pocket.

He brought over two cups of chocolate mouse. "How lovely." said Brittany, taking a cup. But during dessert, Alvin was quiet. When Brittany finished she decided to ask Alvin what was up.

"You've been quiet, is everything all right?" she asked. "Brittany, what I'm about to say now is coming from the bottom of my heart." he said. "Okay."

"(Sighs), Brittany Miller I know for the past years that we've known each other we've fought and argued a lot. And I'm glad we stopped doing that, when we became boyfriend and girlfriend was the best day of my life. And I want to know this. Brittany Miller...will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on his knee and holding out the box.

Brittany gasped and held her hands over her mouth. "Alvin, yes, yes I will." she said hugging him, when they let go, Alvin carefully placed the ring on Brittany's finger, and it would stay there forever.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 4: Wedding Plans  
**

The next day at work the now engaged couple showed off their future to their co-workers. "Oh, would you look at that rock." said Melissa. "Alvin said it cost $157, and he paid $200 for it." explained Brittany, as she held up her hand.

At Alvin's work he received handshakes, pats on the back, and many congratulations. "So Alvin, when's the big day?" asked Mr. Richards. "We haven't decided yet. But as soon as we get home, Britt and I are going to discuss the plans with my brothers and her sisters." explained Alvin.

Back the two's house, all the siblings were discussing the wedding. "Oh, this is so exciting, I love weddings." squealed Eleanor. "Yes, Eleanor we know. So when's a good date?" said Simon.

"Hmm, let's see it's March 12, so maybe like May 20th." said Brittany. "Great, now we just need a caterer, florist, get some tuxedos, dresses, find a place to have it, who to invite, and a cake." said Alvin counting the things out on his fingers.

"Well it's going to be hard work." said Theodore. "But if we all work together, we can make this wedding one that the happy couple will remember always." said Jeanette gesturing to Alvin and Brittany.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to us that you're helping us." said Brittany. "It's our pleasure." said Simon.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Wedding Decisions

**Chapter 5: Wedding Decisions  
**

A few weeks later the chipmunks and chipettes split into two groups. The girls would handle the dresses, decorations, and horderves. While the boys would take care of the suits, seating, and drinks.

Together Alvin and Brittany would take care of the invites and cake. "So Brittany, what do you want for the theme colors?" asked Jeanette. "Red and pink, my favorite color and Alvin's favorite color." said Brittany.

"Great, so the whole wedding will be red and pink." said Jeanette. "How about the horderves?" asked Eleanor. "I was thinking, about deviled eggs, and pigs in blankets." said Brittany.

"Delicious, how about some cheese cubes?" suggested Eleanor. "And those mini chicken wings." added Jeanette. "Perfect, we have deviled eggs, pigs in blankets, cheese cubes, and mini chicken wings. Now that the decorations are done, and we know what horderves to have, we can get to the best part, the dresses." said Brittany.

They went to the bridal shop, and looked for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. "Hello, ladies welcome to our bridal shop, can I help you with anything?" asked a worker.

"We're looking for a wedding dress for me, and two bridesmaids dresses for my sisters, preferably in pink." said Brittany. "We have that, follow me." She led the girls to part of the store that had dresses, and shoes in all shades of pink.

"Perfect, we can take it from here." said Jeanette. "Okay, just call if you need anything." The girls then tried on the dresses. Jeanette and Eleanor picked two light pink dresses that went off the shoulders, had a hot pink belt, and cotton candy pink lace at the bottom.

"Let's see your wedding dress, Britt." said Jeanette. Brittany stepped out from the curtain wearing a beautiful baby pink dress with lace and pink rhinestones on the bell of the dress.

"Brittany, you look beautiful." said Jeanette. "No gorgeous." said Eleanor. "Thanks, and this one is the one I want." said Brittany.

At the tuxedo shop, the guys were trying to decide what suit would look good on them, and fit the wedding colors. "We already know the colors are red and pink. But red's already Alvin's signature color." said Theodore.

"Don't worry, we can still wear our colors, it's Alvin and Jeanette and Eleanor who have to match Brittany." said Simon. "Hey, guys what do you think about this tux?" asked Alvin.

The two brothers looked at Alvin who was wearing a dark red tux. "I don't think so, maybe you should go with a brighter red. Then you'll look even more matching new to Brittany." said Simon.

"Fine, I'll try another one." said Alvin annoyed. "While that's happening, let's go find some blue and green tuxedos." said Theodore. After an hour, the guys finally had their tuxes picked out.

Alvin choose a bright red tuxedo, Simon had a light blue tux, and Theodore had a forest green tuxedo. "Well, now that the tuxes are bought, we have so decide who's going to be sitting where, and what do drink." said Alvin.

"Well I think it should be, the closet family members and friends should sit in the front, and the less sit in the back." said Simon. "Great, and now drinks, any ideas." said Alvin.

"I was thinking punch and champagne." said Theodore. "Good, but what kind of fruit punch, we have to be careful, we don't want any allergic reactions at the wedding." said Simon.

"Maybe like an apple juice, with some ginger ale mixed in." suggested Theodore. "That should work." said Alvin. The bought the tuxedos and left.

That evening at home, Alvin and Brittany were going over the other wedding decisions. "Let's see, we have to invite Dave and Miss Miller." said Alvin. "And I want to invite, Melissa, Vivian, and Mrs. Nezbit." said Brittany.

"Along with a few of my co-workers, and bosses." said Alvin. "This is going to be a great wedding." said Brittany.

**That's chapter 5, please review**


	6. The Big Day

**Chapter 6: The Big Day  
**

Finally May 20th came. Brittany slept and her sisters slept at hotel to that they could help her get ready, while the brothers stayed at the house. The morning of the wedding was a beautiful one.

The sky was a cerulean blue, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Girls, girls, wake up." said Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor woke up slowly. "Okay, okay we're up." said Eleanor groggily.

"Britt, we know it's your wedding day, but you don't have to be so persistent." said Jeanette. But the two got out of bed, and each took turns showering. While Brittany was still showering, Vivian and Melissa came, and the four girls got dressed and made up.

They got into their bridesmaid dresses, did each other's hair, and applied their make-up. Finally Brittany stepped out of the bathroom, in her pink bathrobe, and her hair wrapped in a white towel.

"Well girls, make me over." said Brittany. Brittany sat down, on the bed, and her four bridesmaids made her over, and finally the dress was brought in. And Brittany got into it.

"Brittany, you look fantastic." said Vivian. "Alvin's really lucky." said Melissa. Brittany looked in the mirror, and she couldn't believe how she looked, her hair was done up in a bun, pink lipstick, blush, pink eyeshadow, and her wedding dress really fitted her.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married today." she said to herself. Meanwhile, at the house, the boys were getting groomed, and dressed. Once they were all in their tuxedos, Alvin came out looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Theodore. "I think Alvin has the wedding day jitters." said Simon. "All right, I admit it. I'm a little nervous." said Alvin. "Bro, you have nothing to be nervous about. You love Brittany and she loves you, and you're going to be really happy together." said Simon.

Alvin looked over at Theodore, and he nodded in agreement with Simon. "Thanks, guys. Now let's get to that wedding." said Alvin. At the church Alvin stood at the alter, and down the aisle came the best men, and bridesmaids.

Then finally the organ player played "here comes the bride". Everyone stood, and down came Dave in his black tux, with Brittany holding on to his arms, finally came the part they've been waiting for...the vows.

Alvin went first. "Brittany, when I first met you I knew there was something between us that couldn't be described. You make my heart beat a 1000 beats per minute. You're like a precious diamond, and every day I'll see that you're safe and happy. I love you." said Alvin.

Then it was Brittany's turn. "Alvin, you are the most wonderful man I know. You're the absolute love of my life. Without you my life would be just dull and boring. I vow to be the best wife a husband can ask for." said Brittany.

"Do you Alvin Seville take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor, and obey her as long as you both shall live?" asked the pastor. "I do." said Alvin.

"And do you Brittany Miller take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor, and obey him as long as you both shall live?" "I do." said Brittany.

"Then in the name of the church, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Alvin did, and the whole audience clapped and cheered.

At the reception everyone danced, ate, and talked. Then it was time for the bride and groom to dance together. The DJ played Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie.

The two danced as the song played. "Alvin, this is the best day of my entire life." said Brittany. "Mine too, but I can't wait for the rest of my life." said Alvin. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I can spend the rest of it with you." said Alvin. Brittany smiled. "I love you." she said. "And I love you too." said Alvin, and the two kissed.

**The End**


End file.
